Rattling Chains
by Laugh.Away
Summary: When love last longer than life itself...


Saturday, 3 March 2012

12:01 a.m. [Somewhere on the streets]

"Kahoko, " the cerulean haired guy said, taking the girl's hand and clasped it with his. His golden orbs were staring directly at hers full of overflowing passion.

"Kahoko, " the cerulean haired guy repeated, as if saying her name would keep him alive, as if it were a chanting spell that would ward off all misery and sadness from the two of them.

The sky was midnight blue and the glowing moon hung in a distance. The dark clouds hovered above the couple. The side of the road was empty. Only the whispers of the wind and the sound of the rustling leaves on the branches of trees could be heard as the breeze blew past them. An endless zephyr came and it made him shiver. But that was nothing. When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze, or so they believed.

"Kahoko," he said for the third time, this time kneeling down, "Marry me, Kahoko. Marry me." The chilly air blew past them, sending the girl's crimson hair all over her face. He reached up his hand to her face and brushed it against her cheek, feeling its softness and warmth, despite the cold breeze. He brushed off strands of hair from her face to get a better look of her features. Her eyes were glowing under the moon light but her lips showed no expression, and her cheeks were death pale.

He heaved a deep and mournful sigh, his head bent down, facing the ground. He held the girl tight by her waist, supporting her to prevent her from falling and getting dirty. He then got up and while carrying her bridal style, he looked up at the moon and then back to the girl.

"Kahoko, oh, my dear Kahoko. We will marry soon Kahoko," he said as his thin lips curved into a smile. A rueful but satisfied smile. He staggered down the road, his steps were uncertain and was unable to maintain his balance and he was still carrying the girl. He didn't know where exactly he was going, but he didn't care at all. He just wanted to go to a place where he could find peace and tranquility for the two of them.

* * *

Thursday, 1 March 2012

3:32 p.m. [Outside school's gate]

"Kahoko, I think I left something in my class. Please stay here and wait for me while I go get my stuff, I'm sorry Kahoko," the cerulean haired guy said as he looked into Kahoko's eyes with a hint of desperateness.

"It's okay, Len. No big deal. Just hurry and go get your stuff so that we can walk home together," the crimson haired girl said, an innocent smile spread across her face.

Len quickly dashed back to the school. Kahoko watched him till he was out of sight. She always felt that she was such a lucky girl to have Len as her boyfriend. She grinned at the thought of him.

It was after school and students came spilling out of the school gates. She looked around her. Students were chatting and joking around with their friends with big smiles on their faces. It was such a cheerful nonchalance, she thought as she looked up and gaze up at the evening sky.

Out of the blue, she felt a strong hand jerking her uniform, dragging her backwards, almost making her fall. She shrieked but she was quickly covered by the hand of a guy. She fell directly on the ground behind the thick bushes. It was the perfect place for a hide out. While trying to get up, she heard a familiar voice.

"So you're with Tsukimori now, eh?" The voice said. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and she was left wide eyed.

"Yu- Yunoki-senpai!What in the world are you doing here!" She shrieked, pressing her hand against her mouth. She was utterly flabbergasted and she was at a loss for words.

"I'm in love with you and I am very sure that you are well aware of that," Yunoki said, glaring at her eyes, sending chills down her spine. She could not withstand his glare and quickly tore her gaze away from him. But instead, he bent down, cupped her chin and made her face him by shifting the direction in which she was facing rather roughly. She winced in pain as he squeezed her chin, making her stay still.

"Look at me, Kaho," Yunoki said, his eyes fixing a deadly glare on hers. He could feel that she was trembling wildly, he could sense the fear in her golden eyes. "You are now going out with Tsukimori but you didn't even put the slightest notice on me. You keep on avoiding me, and why is that?" Yunoki questioned her through his gritted teeth.

"I… I'm afraid of you, and… and I know that I am just… Uhh… That I am merely a toy to you," Kahoko replied, her voice stuttering.

"In other words, you don't love me and I can't have you. But," he said, his voice rising in consternation, "since I can't have you, I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE DOES!" Fury danced in his eyes, hot blood sprayed across his face and his knuckles turned white. Her eyes became teary, fear and confusion flooded her mind. What does he mean by that? By now, she could her Len's voice calling out her name. She was about to yell his name when Yunoki bent down, gripped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She tried to prevent that, but he was way too strong for her. Without releasing the kiss, he took out a knife from his back pocket and with no further a due, he drove the knife straight to her heart. Her scream was suppressed by the kiss and her whole body immediately become limp. He pulled away from her as soon as he heard Len's voice becoming nearer and nearer. He dropped her to the ground and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Crimson blood gushed out of the wound and he watched her die in her own pool of blood, with the knife still embedded in her chest.

"Kahoko! Kaho-" after a few minutes of searching, Len found himself staring at Kahoko, Kahoko dying in her own pool of crimson blood. For a few seconds, he stood there frozen, he didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sure of the feeling he should be feeling right now. He looked at her face. Her skin was now death pale and he felt a hole growing in his chest.

"Ka- Kaho-" he bent down to her and held her in his hands, her blood staining his clean uniform. Tears started to well in his eyes and he could not hold it back anymore. But before he could scream, he saw a flash of something metallic. Black spots started appearing in his eyes, obscuring his sight. His legs gave away, his mind shut down, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Yunoki was there, and had hit him with a metal bar at the back of his head. He knew what the consequences were. Len might be losing his memory, or even his sanity. And that went as smooth as I had planned, Yunoki thought, regaining his composure and walked out of the bushes when no one is looking.

* * *

Friday, 2 March 2012

11:35 a.m. [Somewhere on the streets]

"That guy is crazy, carrying a dead body around," whispered a voice from the left.

"He must've lost his sanity," another one said.

"The police will surely catch him for doing that, "another one whispered.

"Girlfriend", "Dead", "Corpse", "Gone mad"

He heard these critics and whispers of the same word again and again everyday, but he never bothered, he just let everything pass. He didn't care about anything else except for his beloved red head, not even his grudge for Yunoki. Day and night he kept walking, carrying the rottening corpse of his girlfriend bridal style, hoping that one day, she would hear him talking to her every day and finally got raised from the dead to fulfill his wishes, which is to marry her.

* * *

Sunday, 4 March 2012

10:21 a.m. [Somewhere in the streets]

"Get that boy and the corpse!" the policeman shouted, pointing to the direction of the cerulean haired guy who was fleeing with the dead body of his girlfriend. The sirens grew louder and louder, reaching the peak of its crescendo as the car skidded to a stop near the fleeing lad. Pedestrians turned their attention to them. Men in uniform, fully armed, stepped out of the car and quickly ran to the fleeing lad.

Len ran and ran, but his steps were uncertain and he seemed to have lost his balance due to the hit at the back of his head and the heavy weight of the corpse clinging to his body is slowing him down.

"Stop right there, young man!" one of the policemen cried, running towards Len, a gun clutched in his hand.

Len kept running, and his steps became faster and faster by the second. "Don't worry Kahoko, we shall get out from here, marry and live a peaceful live together," Len whispered to his dead girlfriend between his breaths.

The policeman lunged at Len, throwing his body down to the ground. Another one quickly took the corpse away from him and the third one placed handcuffs around his wrists.

"Kahoko! Kahoko!" Len screamed, kicking around while trying to get his hands free of the handcuffs.

"We will spare your life if you cooperate with us," one policeman said, trying his best to stop Len.

"Kahoko! Give me back my fiancée!" Len screamed even louder and grew more and more desperate after each second. His energy was drained by the escape attempts and struggles.

His breaths turned into gasps. He became exhausted and grew tired. Dark spots started to obscure his vision and he remained unconscious for the rest of his life.

**-When love last longer than life itself-**

* * *

REVIEW! Pleaseeeee.. *pleading eyes*


End file.
